KirakiLine - 12/10/2016
Mizuki: Hi! Welcome back to another volume of KirakiLine... Wait... Hikari: Hold on! 1, 2, 3... There's only three of us today! Shion: That's true. What happened to Chiharu? Mizuki: Chiharu-chan went back to PriParis temporarily, only for about 3 days though ^^ Hikari: What about Jewlie, mama? Shion: *Sweatdrops* She's also busy with so many idols wanting to participate in the Kami Idol Grand Prix coming up very soon. Mizuki: So, today your guests will only be the three of us less-popular idols... Yay... Hikari: But we're still gonna have a blast, so don't change the channel! Shion: That's right. Mizuki: Yeah, true ^^ So... It's not necessary but introductions! I'm Hoshizora Mizuki! I'll outstrip the stars to meet you! Shion: Todo Shion. It's just the three of us today, but sit back and enjoy. igo! Hikari: Okay! Everyone on Pritter, Oneechan and Mizuki, I'm counting on you! Min'na, tadaima! Mizuki and Shion: Okaeri! Hikari: That was great, thanks! I'm the cute little Hikari-chan, and the complete opposite of my sister Shion. Yoroshiku~ne! Mizuki: That is true... Are you sureeeeeee you guys are sisters? Hikari: Well we know for a fact you're not related to us. Mizuki: Of course I'm not! Hikari: Let's also hope you two don't marry or I'll become your sister-in-law -3- Mizuki: I don't wanna become your elder sister-in-law either! Hikari: Are you sure it's not just an oversized-younger-sister-in-law? Mizuki: Or maybe you're lying about your age! Maybe you're a midget-elder-sister-in-law! Hikari: What?! This height is perfectly normal for a girl my age! Well... Okay in PriPara it's different but still! Mizuki: Well I'm not oversized! I'm not that much shorter than Shinocchi! Shion: Oi, you two, stop this. Mizuki and Hikari: *Point to each other* She started it! Shion: Either way, we're on camera and this isn't "Let's watch Hikari and Mizuki fight" it's KirakiLine. Just get along. Mizuki: Fineeeeeeeeeeeeee Hikari: If Oneechan says so -3- Shion: *Sweatdrops* Mizuki: Moving on, it's time for a special video! Hikari: Ohhhhhhhh who's featured? Mizuki: I have no idea. Let's just go ahead and watch it! ---- Shion is seen practicing her shinai swings by the PriPara lake. Jururu watches on a bench, amazed by her mother. Suddenly, a random bush shakes and Shion swings her shinai at it, only to move it away. Shion: Don't surprise me like that. Chiharu: I'm very sorry, that wasn't my intention ^^ Shion: What are you doing here? *Puts her shinai down* Chiharu: Well, you've been practicing since early in the morning so I just brought something for you to drink ^^ *Holds out a water bottle* Overworking isn't good for your body ^^ Shion: Oh, thanks. *Takes it and drinks* Chiharu: Jururu, do you want some milk? Jururu: Ai! *Drinks from it* Chiharu: *Sits next to Shion* I've never seen you train that hard before though... Did something happen? Shion: The Kami Idol Grand Prix. Chiharu: Oh right... Are you worried about something? Shion: Not really. ???: It's the typical Oneechan! Chiharu turns around and sees Hikari jumping out and hugging Shion from behind, who makes no reaction at all to it. Chiharu: Hikari-chan, you were here too? Hikari: We had the same idea ^^ *Holds out the water bottle* It's my job to look after Oneechan when she gets like this, after all! Chiharu: Really? Sorry about taking your job... Hikari: It's fine~ I was thirsty anyway! Shion throws her water bottle at Hikari, who catches it then throws the one she brought to Chiharu. Chiharu: ??? Shion: We'd feel bad if we were the only ones drinking, so you take that one. Chiharu: But- Hikari: Yep yep! Besides, Oneechan and I don't need to drink that much! Chiharu: Um... Thanks then ^^" *Takes a sip* Jururu crawls over, holding her empty milk bottle. Shion got the message and gently burped her, before Jururu fell asleep. Hikari moves and sits on the other side of Shion before drinking from her water bottle. Chiharu: You two really are amazing though... Shion and Hikari: Eh? Why? Chiharu: Because of that ^^ You two seem to be able to communicate with eyes only. I guess that comes from your close relationship? Hikari and Shion look at each other, then smile. Shion: I guess it's something like that. Hikari: We've been sisters since September 12th 2004 after all! Chiharu: I suppose that's true ^^ You two were good friends right away? Hikari: Actually no, I hated Oneechan's guts. Shion: You hated me THAT much? Hikari: Yeah you were just so irritating and impossible to get along with. Chiharu: Why? Shion: Probably because our parents were always busy, and I never talked to Hikari since I already started playing go when she was born. Chiharu: But she's your sister, right? Shion: I hated younger children, particularly loud ones. Hikari: Well sorry for being loud -3- Chiharu: That's kinda hard to believe considering you two today... What made you get long? Hikari: Eh? I forgot... Shion: I think it was around the time I became an idol and started talking more... Hikari: Oh yeah, now I remember! Oneechan came home that day and went to my room to say that she was back! I was so surprised! Chiharu: From there it just went upwards? Hikari: Yep! Shion gets up and chucks Hikari an extra shinai. Shion: I need someone to spar with. *Passes Jururu over to Chiharu, who stirs and wakes up* Hikari: That's not why I... Oh fine -3- *gets up and gets into position* Chiharu, do a countdown please~ Shion: *Gets into position* Chiharu: Um... Okay... 3, 2, 1... Go! Shion and Hikari start sparring with each other, with Shion pretty much overpowering Hikari until Hikari thinks of an idea. Hikari: Oh! It's a panda! Shion turns slightly to look, and realized a second too late as Hikari "accidentally" pushed her into the lake. Chiharu: Oh my! Shion-san, are you alright? Jururu: Aiai! *Claps* Shion slowly gets out with a fiery aura. Shion: You... You... Hikari: Uh oh... Chiharu: Shion-san, calm dow- Shion runs up to Hikari and pushes her onto the floor. Chiharu runs up to them and sees Hikari on the ground being tickled by Shion. Hikari: Stop! I'm dying! *Laughs* Okay, I'm sorry! Shion: That's what you get for being a cheater. *Tickles her even more* Hikari: *Laughs even harder* Jururu: Ehehehe~ Chiharu: *Smiles* Those two really are good sisters ^^ ---- Mizuki: YOU GUYS FILMED WITHOUT ME???!!! Hikari: Um no, that was one of those secret camera filming things. You were a sleepyhead that day so I went out without waiting for you. Mizuki: WHYYYYYYYY IT'S NOT FAIR ONLY I'M NOT IN IT T_T Shion: *Sweatdrops* Hikari: Moving on, SHiMer will be doing a Secret Santa! Mizuki: What's Secret Santa? Hikari: Basically, *holds up a box* the names of the 5 members of SHiMer are in here. We're all going to draw a name from this box here and prepare a present for them. The catch is, you don't know who's giving you a present until Christmas! Shion: I see. Mizuki: What about Chiharu and Jewlie? Hikari: Etto... *Looks at a sign the producers held up* They've already drawn from the box before, so there's only 3 names in here! *Shakes the box* Who's going first? Mizuki: ME! *Sticks her arm inside the box, then takes it out* Hikari: Make sure no one sees it~ Mizuki: *Backs away to a corner* Shion: I don't think you need to be that dramatic about it... Mizuki: HUHHHHHHHHH I DUNNO WHAT TO GET THIS PERSON Hikari: Here, Oneechan! You go next! Shion: *Sticks her arm in and takes it out* Hikari: And, the last one is mine! *Takes the last name out of the hat* What the- OMG I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO GET Mizuki: I HAVE NO IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Shion: *Sweatdrops* Let's just move on... Hikari: The presents are due on Christmas Day, when we may or may not have it streamed on KirakiLine~ Mizuki: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Shion: Moving on... What's an important thing that idols must have? Mizuki: Breakfast! Hikari: Money! Shion: You're both wrong, and what's with those answers? Mizuki: I'm hungry! Hikari: I need money! Shion: *Sweatdrops* It's actually the courage to stand on stage. Mizuki and Hikari: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Shion: So, you can already see it being prepared but we're going to play a game to test our courage. Hikari: What kind of game? Shion: Once the game starts, you have to take those toy bones in the container held by the sleeping dog, but if you're unlucky he'll jump up and bark at you. If that happens, you fail. Mizuki: And the last one remaining wins? Shion: That's about it. Hikari: So it's also a test of luck too I guess. Growling sounds are heard. Hikari: W-What is that? Shion: It's the toy dog... Hikari: I-I knew that! Shion: Then, you must have no problem going first. Hikari: O-Of course not! *Gets up and approaches the toy dog* Etto... *Breaks the forth wall* Well, we're wan-wan friends right? (Miyu's self-introduction is "Konban-wanwan-o" where wanwan is the sound a dog makes) Mizuki: Yeah so it should be easy. Hikari: Yes, friend! *Slowly moves a hand towards the dog and takes a bone with shaky hands* I... Got it! Mizuki: Okay my tur- EEK IT'S FACING THIS WAY! Shion: *Sweatdrops* Mizuki: *Moves to the front where her back's facing the camera* Um... Etto... Ohhhh there's a big one! I want that! Hikari: Come on friend, please bark! Mizuki *Chickens out and takes a smaller one xD* Hikari: Well that was anticlimactic. Shion: *Casually walks up and grabs one showing no signs of being scared xD* Hikari: Having Oneechan in this game is cheating! We know she's not afraid of anything except Colorful Shio- Shion: *Fiery aura* Hikari: E... Etto... My turn again! *Shakey hands again* Mizuki: *Casually touches her shoulder* Hikari: EEK!! *Runs off-camera xD* Shion: You didn't have to do that... Mizuki: She called me a chicken! Shion: No, she didn't. Mizuki: What? I could've sworn... Sorry Hikari! Come back please! Hikari: *Slowly walks back* You're so mean ;-; Mizuki: Gomen gomen~ Shion: Are you going to go or not? Hikari: U-Um... *Slowly moves her hand and takes one* Mizuki: *Moves back to her original spot with her back turned from the camera* Shion: Is that really the best idea? Mizuki: It works, so it is! I want the big one! Hikari: I bet you're going to get scared and grab- Mizuki: *Takes the biggest bone and moves away* Hikari: 0-0 -The... smaller ones... Shion: *Takes hers quickly again* Let's make a rule to take it within 5 seconds, otherwise this is gonna drag on for too long. Hikari: Fineeeeee -3- *Takes one in 5 seconds really carefully* Mizuki: *Moves her hand towards it but the dog jumps up and barks* Mizuki: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Falls back on her seat* Hikari: You fail! *Puts the dog back to the starting position* Shion: *Takes one in 2 seconds* Hikari: *Takes one in 4* Shion: Is this actually gonna end... *Takes another one* Hikari: It's getting boring -3- *Takes one* Mizuki: Can I have a comrade I can cry on already???? Shion: Ask the lazy dog. *Takes one* Mizuki: You both don't look scared of this dog at all -3- Hikari: Then how about we take it at the same time to make it even quicker? Shion: Fine, it's on. Hikari: On three okay? One, two, three! They each take one, and the dog jumps up and barks. Hikari: *Jumps back in surprise* Shion: *Stands there sweatdropping xD* Mizuki: Woahhhhhhhhhh are you two really sis- Shion: Yeah, we are. Hikari: *Bounces back* And so, the winner is, not surprising at all, Oneechan! Mizuki: Not surprising at all! Shion: *Sits back down* Mizuki: Let's move on! It's an announcement about our album as Prism8, Hello World!! Shion: Apparently it's the track list. Hikari: A total of 6 songs will be included in this album. One by all 8 of us and the rest by just a few select members. Solo songs, duo songs and trio songs are included! Mizuki: Let's read out this track list already! #Blue Water #Ojamajo Carnival!! #Over the future #Defy the fate ~Slow Version~ #Junshin Always #Magical☆Love Hikari: Though we said it, we have no idea who's singing which songs, or even which one is the full 8-member-song. Shion: I assume it's the first one though. That's usually how it works isn't it? Mizuki: Really? Hikari: The rest are solo, duo or trio songs. There's also one song sung by 6/8 of us, but like we said we have no idea who sings what yet. Shion: Ivanly's one mean producer. Ivanly: *Yells from the background* It's for the hype! (xD) Mizuki: But we don't know- Ivanly: You're gonna get your list of songs soon, and then you won't know who you're singing with until one day before it's released. Hikari: That's so weird! I've never heard anything like that. Ivanly: It's for the hy- Shion: Yeah yeah, everything's for hype. Ivanly: It's better for Mizuki! Mizuki: HUHHHHHHHH WHYYYYYYYYY Hikari: Ohhhhhhhhh I'm hyped now! Shion: *Sweatdrops* Mizuki: Right, let's wrap up this... *Yawns* volume already... Shion: Yeah, it's getting late outside. Hikari: Mhm... *Sleepy eyes* Ivanly holds up a sign: Shion-san, wrap this up already coz we're ALL tired. Shion: 今日明日　（kyouasu), I guess we'll see you all next volume. igo yoroshiku! Hikari: *Sleepily* That means today and tomorrow. In other words, today's over but there's always tomorrow... Bai~ Category:Ivanly912 Category:KirakiLine Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay